


Game On

by Fictionwriter



Series: Games [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney like to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> The second happy birthday drabble for Pushkin666

Rodney knows he’s there, can sense his presence. It’s as if John is standing right next to him, the heat of his body so close it makes Rodney want to reel him in, touch him. But he won’t. They’ll wait each other out to see who will break first; just like all the games they play together, whether it’s sending toy cars racing down Atlantis’ corridors, arguing for the sake of it, or this.

The minutes drag by and still they don’t move. Rodney can hear John’s breath now, slow inhalations with a catch before the exhalation. He battles to keep his own breathing steady, give nothing way. Finally he flexes his arm, bringing a hand to his mouth to lick a finger as if to turn the page on an invisible book, adjusting his stance to make sure his watcher sees him clearly; teasing and enticing.

It works and he’s won. John is there, slamming him into the wall, claiming him; owning him with his mouth and pushing up against him so they are plastered together, John’s knee between Rodney’s legs.

It’s rough, hard. But that’s the way Rodney likes it because soft and gentle might break his heart.


End file.
